The invention relates to a windshield wiper drive for a motor.
In windshield wiper drives used nowadays, an electric driving motor is connected to the wiper shaft via a crank assembly. A continuous rotational movement of the driving motor is converted by the crank assembly into an oscillating movement of the wiper shaft to and fro. Disadvantages of the known windshield wiper drives include the complex construction and the number of components required.
“Windshield wiper direct drives” have therefore been developed, in which the provision of a crank assembly is omitted. In windshield wiper direct drives, either the motor shaft of a reverse-operable driving motor is connected in a rotationally fixed manner to the wiper shaft, or the motor shaft forms said wiper shaft, or a toothed gear mechanism is arranged between the motor shaft and the wiper shaft. A disadvantage of windshield wiper direct drives is that the wiper shaft is theoretically rotatable through 360° when large external displacement forces are applied. During journeys at a high speed, this may result in the wiper arm which is fixed to the wiper shaft being pivoted due to the forces in effect into a region outside the vehicle window, which constitutes a considerable safety risk.